Snape's on a Plane
by Skyrah
Summary: Challenge I received in the forums. It's Snape's first time on a plane, but unfortunatly, he's stuck with Hermione Granger next to him. They're halfway there when trouble begins to erupt as snakes start popping out everywhere. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form. If I did I wouldn't have ended the 7th book so shit

I would like to thank my beta reader Entrancia for being amazing. And for thinking I was thirteen lol…because I'm really 17.hahaha

"You expect me to get on that?" Severus Snape said to Minerva, his eyes narrowing at the large, metal object. He felt his hands begin to sweat and wiped them on the sides of his pants. Normally the potions master would have been draped in black robes, but today he was dressed in muggle clothing. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscular body and a pair of black jeans. His greasy-looking black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, which was quite unusual for him. Due to his attire, a few of his female students stared at him. He scowled at him, making them fluster, and then he turned his attention back to Minerva. "Why couldn't we have flooed, huh? Why the hell are we getting on a muggle death-trap?" he hissed at the witch who was trying hard not to smile or laugh.

Albus appeared from nowhere with a delighted look on his face. "They sell lemon drops here!" he said excitedly. He was hopping from foot to foot as he popped them in his mouth, one at a time. He stopped as he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around slowly and looked at the female who was watching him. Hermione Granger. Albus smiled at her as she closed the book she was reading and got out of her seat. Hermione had changed over the years she'd been at Hogwarts, becoming the young woman she was today. Her once bushy, untameable hair was now straightened and silky. She'd grown quite a lot and was now about five-feet-seven.

Hermione walked over to the teachers, who stood away from the students. Severus was still going on about the plane that loomed outside. "How the hell are we meant to get anywhere in that thing?" He had started shouting now, and was about to continue doing so when Hermione finally reached the throng of teachers.

"Professor, is something wrong?" she asked, and he immediately shut up. Quickly, he went back to his cold stature that he reserved for his students. He scowled at her, his eyes darting out of her reach as he began to bounce on his feet. He had always felt some attraction to the Gryffindor princess, and he hated himself for it. To punish her, he had always been nasty to her, bringing the girl to hate him. So far he had succeeded, but now, as he looked at her dressed in her muggle clothing, he had other ideas on his mind.

Hermione was wearing a tight, blue, empire-line jersey top with wide straps and PU-trim jewel detail in the front. Underneath that she was wearing black, flared, bootleg jeans. She had on black, high wedges with a buckle strap that was just above her ankle. The shoes had little blue hearts all over them.

"Is there something you wanted, Miss Granger?" he asked snidely.

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. Severus suppressed a groan, and Albus shot him a look. He knew of the potion master's feelings for the young girl and had decided to take their relationship into his hands.

"No, Professor. It's just that…" she trailed off, biting her lip even harder. She blushed again and was about to leave when Albus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore him. He's just afraid of getting on the plane." Albus smiled at Hermione as she raised an eyebrow questioningly at the potions master, who was glaring at them both.

"Tell the whole world, why don't you!" Severus hissed, seething. He paled as someone from the group of students called out that they were boarding. Hermione sighed and went back to her seat.

There were about ten students making the trip to Germany for transfiguration. Minerva had arranged a trip so that they could see the Museum of Transfiguration—at least, that was the excuse she had given Albus. Really, all she had wanted was to get away from the rest of the school. So here they were, almost ready to board the plane. Severus began to hyperventilate as they got nearer and nearer to desk. Minerva snickered, and at once he stopped. He glared at her. "Is there something funny?"

"Maybe not to you," she replied back tartly and walked past him, dragging Albus with her. He grinned at Severus, who scowled as students passed by him. He counted them off as they passed. Nine. He turned to look at the area they had been at and saw Hermione. She picked up a tote bag that was on the floor and slung it over her shoulders. Walking purposely towards the gate, she ignored the professor, pulling her passport and ticket out of her pocket. The potions master did the same and placed them on the desk in front of the stewardess. She smiled at them and looked at the tickets and passport.

"Looks like you two have seats together," the stewardess said, smiling brightly. Severus groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean we have seats next to each other?" he shouted.

"Professor, would you just shut up," Hermione said to him. She thanked the lady and pulled Severus towards the plane. He was partly in shock as Hermione pulled him on the metal contraption and down the aisle. He snapped out of his astonishment as Hermione slid into the row, taking the window seat.

"Who said you could have the window seat?" the professor asked angrily as he stared at the girl, who was reaching in her bag for something. As she leaned forward, her top rode up. His eyes widened when he saw the tattoo of angel wings on her lower back. He felt a twitch of something inside him and sat down quickly. He tried to ignore the witch sitting next to him as she squirmed in her seat, trying to get comfortable. "Ms. Granger, would you please sit still!"

Hermione glared at him, but buckled her seatbelt and picked up the book she had taken out her bag along with a small rectangular thing.

Severus looked at it curiously. "What's that?" he asked, snatching it out of her hands.

Scowling, she took it back from him. "It's a video iPod."

"What does it do?"

She switched it on and watched as the professor's eyes opened in amazement. Then the look of amazement changed to one of shock as the background came up—a picture of Ron, Harry, and her at the seaside. Sandwiched in-between them, she wore only a light blue bikini. She was smiling in the picture as they sat looking at the camera. She faced Ron, who had her legs in his lap and his hand on her small waist. Harry had his hands wrapped around her midriff.

"Forgot about that. Sorry, Professor." She quickly started a movie.

He took the iPod from her again, inspecting it. "Where's the sound?"

Hermione took the earphones out of her pocket and plugged them in. She then shoved the buds into his ears.

Severus looked down at the iPod and smirked. "I have now officially confiscated this iPod, Miss Granger, for the rest of this trip. You will get this when we land in Germany."

Shocked, she stared at him in disbelief, and was about to tell him to fuck off when a loud noise was heard. Severus stiffened. "What's going on?" he asked as Hermione picked up her book to block him out.

"We're getting ready to fly."

Anyways this was a challenge given to me to write. Hope u enjoy it. Review please


End file.
